Gundam pilots as sims
by Melara Yuhi
Summary: I've turned the Gundam pilots into sims!!! the bios i wrote for them were a little long, and were funny, so i posted them!! enjoy!
1. Gundam bios that got out of hand

Bio for Melara:

Tessae: what have you done?

Melara: huh? Oh, this, well uh… yeah… I sort of made us Sims…

Tessae: what are Sims?

Melara: Haven't you ever played The Sims?

Tessae: no, Kat has the PC from hell, remember?

Melara: right. I forgot. Oh, right! People! There are people reading this now!!

Tessae: yeah…

Melara: Shut up! I just meant that we need to explain to them who we are!!

Tessae: o.O

Melara: Tessae isn't really _my_ muse…

Kat: You bet he's not!!! He's all mine!!!

Melara: …and Kat is my best friend,

Dryad: *enters in a poof of green and silver smoke* We are the nights who say… NI!!

Melara: and Dryad is obsessed with Monty Python. 

Kat: If you haven't ever seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail, GO WATCH IT!!!!!

Tessae: this is why I like to work with Melara, she's slightly calmer than Kat…

Melara: Oh, right! I forgot to tell you! Kat believes herself to be The Almighty Lord Empress of the Universe, and if you don't capitalize 'the', she will kill you.

Kat: tats right! ^____^

Melara: So, I think that's all you need to know, unless you've never played the sims, in which case, just know that you create little people that are male/female and child/adult. Then you get to give them cloths, a personality, and a bio!!! I've decided to put Kat, Dryad, and myself into a house with the 5 gundam pilots. I went a little overboard with the bios…

Tessae: that's obvious

Melara: What is your problem today?!?

Tessae: YOU WOKE ME UP AT 3:07 THIS MORNING!!!!!!

Melara: Oh, yeah, that's right. I forgot. Anyway, enjoy the chaos!!!

Tessae: aren't you forgetting something?

Melara: Huh? What? Oh, right. Legal crap.

Legal Crap: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters. I do not own Monty Python. I do not own The Sims. In fact, the only thing I own is my kick ass computer. 

Melara: Come on, I know you're all jealous, don't hide it. 

Angry mob *swarms around Melara's house* TAKE THE COMPUTER!!!!

Melara: Eep!! Help me!!!

Tessae: fine. *zaps the evil mob to the Bahamas* there. They're gone now.

Melara: Yayness!!! ^_____^ 

****

Bio for Melara:

(Mel: OH! it's my bio! what do I say? what do I do! Ack! panic attack! Tessae: Just calm down. and don't make this one too long Mel: How long is too long? Tessae: oh dear...) Melara wants Quatre bad. But some strange force is pulling Quatre and Trowa together. . . (Kat: NO YAOI!!!!! Mel: it's not me! it's some strange force. . . Kat: don't make me go there. . . Mel: Eep! Run away!!! Run away!!! Tessae: Somebody stop her!) Anywhoots, (Kat: that's my word! Melara: I don't care!) She is very sophisticated, (Tessae: *cough, hack* Mel: Shut Up!) and loves to play Piano and Quatre… umm... Guitar (Kat: MEL!?!?! That was uncalled for! Quatre: *blushes* Tessae: it's too long! Mel: *looks at what she has typed, then back at Tessae* you're right. I'm sorry.) Anyway, because there is no Sim head that even looks close to Quatre, Melara and Quatre have been forced to appear as children. (Tessae: Don't let them near the paint set! Melara: oh, come on. We aren't that bad… besides, the stupid Sims game wont let you paint on anything other than the canvas. Quatre: good! I don't want anyone to ruin my house. Other Gundam pilots/Dryad/Kat: We won't. Kat: *mutters to Dryad* guess we'll have to cancel the party… Quatre: *death glare x 1000* Dryad: Run away! Run away! Gundam pilots: o.O Melara: she's obsessed with Monty Python movies. Quatre: my house is dead… Trowa: It's alright little one. Kat: *whomps Melara on the head with… a herring?* No Yaoi!!!! Mel: *mutters* no promises. Kat: What did you say? Mel: ^__^;;;)

****

Bio for Kat:

She is The Almighty Lord Empress of the Universe, or the ALEU. She currently has her eyes on shinigami, but does he like her? (Kat: I'll make him like me! Tessae: Suuure ya will... Duo: what'd I do? Mel: Nothing Duo, go back to sleep. Duo: oh, alright. Zzzzzz) She is perfect in every way! (Tessae: well you're just a regular Mary Poppins, now aren't you? Mel: Shut up Tessae! Tessae: Eep!) She is sister to Dryad and Melara! (Melara: whether we like it or not. Kat: now you've got it!) And will kill Melara if Trowa and Quatre fall in love. (Mel: you ruin all my fun…) She also hates long bios… (Mel: then don't look at mine, it's three times as long as yours… Kat: MEL!!! How can you have more to say about yourself than I do! Mel: I don't, but everyone else seems to want to talk during my bio…)

****

Bio for Dryad:

Behold the goddess of Beauty! (Kat: What! Excuse me? Did you just type what I thought you did? Mel: umm... no, that was a... Typo! yeah a typo! Tessae: o.O Mel: Shut up! Tessae: did I say anything?) So, Dryad is very fond of Trowa Barton (Mel: but that isn't his real name! Trowa: … Dryad: … Quatre: Ahh! My virgin ears! Mel/Kat: o.O Dryad/Trowa: *blush* Mel: *to Trowa* and I thought you liked Quatre! Kat: NO YAOI!!!!! Tessae: too late for that… Mel: SHUT UP!!! oh, we didn't say much about dryad, did we?. Dryad: … Quatre: Yep! that just about sums it up! Mel/Kat: o.O)

****

Bio for Quatre:

Cute!!! (Kat: um… that's a matter of opinion.. Mel: No you dummy! Cute as in adorable! Quatre is a kid! Kat: o.O Mel: Didn't you read my bio? Kat: no, it was too long. Mel: blame Tessae, he kept interrupting. Tessae: o.O Mel: go away! Kat/Quatre: o.O) Quatre can love both Trowa and Melara now, because one is a child, and the other is an adult! So there! (Kat: NO YAOI!!!! Mel: but Kat, it's not Yaoi. It's a child loving an adult, like family! *mutters* but I can still do anything I want in the bios…) Quatre loves to play the piano, and to paint! (Tessae: No painting! Mel: Oh no! I am not typing this conversation again, you all are just going to have to read my bio.)

****

Bio for Heero:

Sniff, no spandex today. (Kat: Zzzzz… Mel: wow! She didn't say anything! I can do anything without getting yelled at in this bio! Whoopee!!! Tessae: the world will be left in ashes… Gundam pilots: *nod in agreement* Dryad: NI!) Heero will be working as a hacker, because he's so good at it. He is good friends with Duo, and becoming good friends with Melara. Relena will not be on Heero's list of friends unless Kat forces him to get a girlfriend (Heero: I am a trained soldier, I do not need, nor want, a girlfriend. Mel: that's right! He want's Duo! Kat: Zzzzzz… No Yaoi… zzzzzz Everyone else [except Dryad]: o.O Dryad: NI!)

****

Bio for Wu-Fei:

Wu-Fei is a loner. He does not love anyone, and cannot get close to anyone. (Duo: Poor Wuffie needs a hug! Kat: *waking up* Huh? What? NO YAOI!!! Mel: that was Duo, not me. Kat: what difference does that make? Mel: if Duo says it about Wu-man, then it's a joke. Wufei: it's not Wu-man, Wuffie, Wuffers or Wu-wu! It's Wufei!!! *begins to rant* Of all the injustices… Mel: o.O Others: *nod in agreement*) Wufei will be working as a police officer because he is so obsessed with justice. (Everyone: *silence* Mel: You guuuyys! You're supposed to make smart comments! Duo/Heero: But we all agree with that… Wufei: *has gone into shock* Mel: maybe we should cut this bio short, Others: *nod in agreement* Dryad: NI! Heero: that's getting old. Trowa:… Quatre: Don't be so violent! Mel: o.O)

Bio for Duo: 

It's Party time!!! (Wufei: Nataku, save me! Duo: *throws confetti into the air, it lands in Wufei's hair [Mel: he he! That rhymes! Tessae: you are too easily amused. Kat: don't' interrupt the interruptions.] * Words of a professional party pooper! Come on! Loosen up! Let your hair down! Melara: *snickers* *walks over to Wufei and pulls the tie out of is ponytail, his hair falls around his face* *gasps* Wow! That looks good! Why don't you ever let it down? Wufei: *grabs a hair tie out of his pocket, and puts his hair up again.* *mutters something unintelligible*) Duo will love Kat weather he likes it or not, (Kat: that's right! Mel: if you hate long bios so much, why do you keep interrupting? Kat: ^__^;;;;;) will be working under the category of extreme with Kat (Duo: *audible gulp*) and trashes Quatre's house as a pastime. (Quatre: @__@ Heh heh heh heh, ha ha ha ha, BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! Heero: (points gun at Kat's head) You have forced my friend to go insane, now you must die. Kat: it wasn't me, it was Duo! Heero: *points gun at Duo, realizes that he doesn't have the heart to kill him, points gun at himself.* mission accepted. Melara: Heero! You idiot! Don't do that! *dives at Heero, attempting to push the gun out of the way, Heero's finger tightens on the trigger. Relena: *poofs in* Hi everyone! Has anyone seen Heero? *the gun goes off just as Melara pushes it out of the way. The bullet zips past Relena, ripping her new dress* Heero/Melara: Damn, I missed. *they look at each other, realize that Melara is lying on top of Heero in a suggestive manner, Melara scrambles to her feet and gets as far away from Heero as humanly possible, without leaving the computer.* Tessae: this is too long. End it here. Relena: But my dress!!! Tessae: End it!)

****

Bio for Trowa:

(Tessae: Now make this as short as humanly possible. Mel: alright. Then Trowa can tell them about himself. Trowa: … Quatre: Language Trowa, language. Tessae: that's my line! Mel: o.O Why don't you just let me talk without any interruptions.) Trowa will be paired with Dryad, will stay home too keep the kids out of trouble, (Trowa: NO! I am not going to do that all by myself again. Mel: Relax Trowa. Now that you don't have to deal with chibbi shinigami or gun happy Heero, you should be fine. Trowa:… Quatre: Trowa! That was uncalled for. Now apologize to Mel right now. Trowa:… Quatre: close enough. Everyone else {except Dryad}: o.O Dryad: Nmmph! Heero: *while trying to gag Dryad* let's finish this Bio before I'm forced to pull out my hand gun again. Mel: *hentai grin* Heero: and all of you are going to forget about that little scene in Duo's bio. Got it? Everyone else but Mel: *nod with stunned looks on their faces upon remembering the scene* Mel: you got it, but I think you might have enjoyed that a little. Kat: *whomps Melara on the head with, a herring!* No Hentai! Melara: then no Monty Python! Everyone: *silence* Relena [I bet you forgot she was there]: Heeeerroooo! Come to me Heero! Melara: *begins to twitch violently* Can't restrain rage. Must kill Peacecrap! *Melara grabs Heero's gun out of his spandex space and aims it at Relena.* Kat: NO! DON'T! Heero, stop her! Heero: *smiles, but makes no move to stop Melara* Kat: Heero! If you stop her, I'll… I'll… I'll give you pocky! *Heero pounces on Melara and wrestles the gun out of her hands.* Melara: *begins to sob, sometimes saying something intelligible.* so close… almost…. rid of… selfish… thinks she rules everything…. my Heero from me… Heero: now, where's my pocky. *Kat hands Heero some odd colored pocky, Heero takes a bite* What? Cheese pocky?!? *Heero shoots Relena in the head, she falls to the ground, dead* Mel: YIPPIE!!!!! Tessae: I thought this was going to be short. Mel: I told you it would be short if you hadn't interrupted me. Ack! I'm out of room

****

Bio for Tessae:

{this is a continuation from Trowa's Bio because the stupid Sims program cut it short, besides, who would want to listen to a bio about Tessae? He's just a stupid muse…} Tessae: that's not fair! This is my Bio! I want to say something! Melara: you just did. Are you happy now? Tessae: No. I want something to be said about me. Melara: oh, alright Tessae is my muse. Kat: NO! HE'S MINE!!! Melara: sorry, another typo. Tessae is Kat's muse. And a very cute one at that. Tessae, are you sure you won't let me put you in that topless outfit? Tessae: That's it. End the thing right here! Dryad: *has gotten the gag out of her mouth.* I'll do it! *she snaps her fingers and the words 'the end' appear on the screen with Monty Python music playing in the background. A big cartoon foot squishes them with a splat sound. Mel[as a voice over]: I am now free to put in all the Hentai I want! *to Kat* You broke your end of the bargain! Tessae[also as a voice over]: But it's over. You can't say anything else now. We did bio's for all 8 of you! Mel: *while being dragged away from the microphones* But I still have Relena to do! And I could make a Zechs and Noin house! And a Treize and Une home! The possibilities are endless! Bwa ha ha ha! *nice people in white coats are putting a straight jacket on Melara* I'll be back with more Ridiculously long bios, and next time, I won't even put in anything about the person! I will have my revenge! BWA HA HA HA!! Quatre: YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO RECK MY HOUSE!!!! *the nice men in the white coats also put a straight jacket on Quatre, and put him into the back of a truck with Melara.* Tessae: can we Please end it here? Kat: good idea. Everyone else: o.O)

****

Bio for Relena Peacecraft:

Tessae: umm… didn't Heero kill Relena? Melara: Heh heh heh… Tessae: and when did they let you out? Melara: No building can contain me! I am the most intelligent being in the universe!!! Bwa ha ha ha!!! Tessae: If you're so smart, then why can't you spell intelligent? Melara: *death glare x 1000* Tessae: *unaffected* But Relena is dead, so you don't get to write anymore long bios. Melara: But… but… Tessae: NO BUTS!!!!! Now end this right here. The ghost of Relena: But I want a bio… Melara: YES!!! WE MUST GIVE RELENA A BIO!!!!! Heero: I will not let you please her. End the bio. Other Gundam pilots: YES! END IT! END IT!!!! Relena ghost: I won't be able to rest in peace until you give me a bio. Melara: That's right. You all will be haunted by the ghost of Relena Peacecrap until I give her a bio. Relena: that's right… HEY!!! Melara: Now lets give her a bio so she will leave you alone! Other Gundam pilots/Tessae: *groan* Melara: Quatre, you can leave now. Quatre: ^_______^ Duo: what about me? Melara: I'll try to zap you out… Heero: don't do it Duo. Duo: YES! Anything to get me out of this stupid bio!!! Melara: you asked for it… here we go! *Melara zaps at Duo, and he grows a third eye in the middle of his head.* Melara: Umm… I changed my mind. Why don't you just leave with Quatre. Duo: ^__^__^ Quatre: O.O save me… *Quatre turns as white as Relena ghost, then passes out. Trowa kindly catches him before he smacks his head on the ground.* Duo: oo.O Heero: *points gun at Melara* Fix it before I redecorate your room with your brains. Melara: Alright! Alright! No need to get violent! I'll fix him! Duo: Is something wrong? Melara: um... no everything's just fine. Duo: then why did Quatre just pass out? Melara: *zaps at Duo. The third eye disappears, but so does half of Duo's beloved braid. Duo: Umm… can I go now? Heero: O.O Duo, your hair! Duo: What? Melara: Nothing Duo. *Melara quickly zaps Duo's braid and it returns to normal length, but unbraids it's self. Heero: *dumbfounded* Wow. I've never seen you with your hair down before. *thinks* why do I want do touch it so badly… Kat: *poofs in* NO YAOI!!!!!!! Melara: . I'm in trouble… Kat: You bet you are! I can't leave you alone for one day with out you trying to pull some stunt like that… (Kat continues to rant like a wild woman) Melara: So Relena, are you happy? You got your bio! Relena: *is playing the Sims* if you ever put me in this addictive game, I shall kill you. Heero: But you aren't allowed to do that. You're a… Melara: *finishing Heero's sentence* Peacecrap! Relena ghost: THAT"S IT!!!! I DON"T HAVE TO STAND FOR THIS I'M A GHOST! NOW GO AWAY!!!! Ghostbusters: WHO YA GONNA CALL? Melara: go away. We can handle this. Duo: how do you get rid of a Peacecrap? Melara: Squish her stupid pink limo!!! Relena ghost: I'm not leaving. Heero: I will stop trying to kill myself if you don't leave right now. Relena: I'll see you in the next bio Hee-chan! Melara: there will be no more bios. Tessae: good. Melara: and this one will never go into the Sims. Tessae: good. Melara: Popcorn anyone? Duo: Yayness!!!! ^________^ Other GPs: ^__^;;;;;;

Melara: Oh, I forgot to tell you that I haven't actually tried to put Tessae and Relena into houses yet, so the Relena bio might be too long to fit…

Tessae: just don't put me in the same house with the Peacecrap.

Melara: Don't step in the Peacecrap!!!

Kat: o.O

Tessae: O.o

Dryad: NI!!!!!

Melara: ^__^;;;;; Anywho… Review!!! And tell me whether or not I should write a fic based on the activities of the Sims in the house.

Kat: Just as long as there's no Yaoi…

Melara: *mutters* still, no promises…

*SLAP SLAP SLAP!! thud…*

Kat: *after slapping Melara senseless* There. Now I get to type!!!

Tessae: No,

Kat: why not?

Tessae: because this is the end.

Kat: oh.

Tessae: review!!!

Kat: Flames are welcome because it's not my fault!!!!

Melara: *groans*

Kat: go back to sleep, it's over

Tessae: then why do you keep typing?

Dryad: NI!!!!


	2. Day one: The chaos begins....

Melara: Umm… do I really need to do mindless babble before this one

Melara: Umm… do I really need to do mindless babble before this one? Isn't it all mindless babble? Oh well…

Tsuru: Good God! What have you done!!!!

Melara: Umm…. I turned the Gundam pilots into Sims… remember?

Heero: but they don't act like us…

Melara: *snickers*

Duo: What's that supposed to mean?

Melara: Nothing, nothing… Hey! Wait a minute! You guys aren't supposed to be here until after the disclaimer!!!

Tsuru: Um, then maybe we should post it?

Melara: Good idea.

Disclaimer: (also known as Legal Crap…) Um… what is there to say? I don't own Gundam wing, but if I did, then this wouldn't be classified as a fanfiction, it would be the real thing, wouldn't it? Oh well, that's something to ponder some other time…

Melara: Oh! Right! Notes! Anything that is in italics is stuff that happened in the Sims game.

Wufei: You aren't actually going to post this, are you?

Melara: Of course I am! I'm finally done my damn summer reading project, and the people want more of you! So, this is it!

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!

Melara: Oh, come on. I just wrote down what happened when we played the Sims!

Duo: then could you at least write down our reactions to this mess?

Melara: alright…

Quatre: *turns pale*

Melara: Don't worry, I'll take _that_ part out.

Quatre: *smiles with relief*

Melara: you didn't think I was going to be that mean to you, did you?

Duo/Heero/Wufei: THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!

Melara: Hey, calm down. None of you did anything near as bad as Quatre…

Wufei: I SANG AROUND A CAMPFIRE WITH THAT… THAT THING!!!!!! *points at Duo, who looks hurt*

Duo: It's not like I wanted to sing with you anyway…

Melara: Stop giving away the story!!!!

Tsuru: then hurry up and write it, before Trowa starts to complain…

Trowa: *poofs in with Dryad* Did I miss anything?

Melara: Um… no. On with the fic!!!!!!

Trowa: Wait a second! I'm not ready!!!!!

****

Day 1: The chaos begins!!!!

Kat: We're here!!!!

Quatre: Is this supposed to be my house?

Melara: Umm… is there something wrong?

Quatre: no, it's just that… well… it's kind of hard to get from one place to another…

Melara: that's why we have this!!!! *presses ctrl+shift+C, then enters the words 'move_objects on'*

Heero: and what did that do?

Melara: I can now move people wherever I want in buy mode!!!

Kat: it's a very useful code…

Duo: *looks at amount of money* Holy Shit!!!! $999,999,999!!!!!!!!

Kat: actually, it's $1,695,462,198… but the screen won't show that much….

Melara: aren't cheat codes wonderful?

*Melara unpauses the game to watch the chaos unfold*

__

Quatre and Melara walk through the front door and begin to play with the water fountain in the center of the foyer. Heero disappears upstairs. Wufei tries to find another way into the house. Kat starts playing with the virtual reality set in the game room. Dryad and Trowa disappear upstairs as well. Duo changes into a purple Speedo and dives into the humongous swimming pool.

Duo: A Speedo!!! No thank you, I wear black swim trunks. The Speedo is Heero's look.

Quatre: *is getting dizzy* how do you keep track of all of them?

Melara: I don't. let's go see what Heero is doing…

__

Heero has found his way into his room, it has wooden floors and Japanese style walls. The only way into it is to go through Kat's and Duo's bedroom. Heero begins to type violently on his computer.

Melara: *smiles* Yep! That sounds like Heero! Straight to the laptop! *changes to screen with Dryad*

__

Dryad is reading a book. She continues to read. She turns a page. She continues to read…

Everyone there: o.O

Melara: How boring.

Everyone else: *nods*

Kat: Where's Trowa? We need to get him together with Dryad!

__

A window appears on the screen that says 'there is a job opening in the hacker category…' then continues to describe the job.

Wufei: Heero went to look for a job?

Melara: Good. He can take it.

Heero: Don't I get a say in this?

Melara: No.

Duo: But why does he need a job? Look at all that money!!!

Melara: Do you honestly think that I'm going to run a house where there are constantly four people getting into trouble?

Quatre: What's happening to everyone else?

Melara: Oh Shit!!!! *quickly goes to check on everyone.*

__

Heero is on the mechanical bucking bronco, riding hard. He is wearing nothing but a pink Speedo.

Heero: I'm wearing a pink Speedo…

Duo: I think that Quatre is the only one of us that can get away with pink…

Other pilots: *nod in agreement*

Kat: That is definitely scary…

*horrible singing can be heard in the background*

Melara/Wufei: What the hell is that?

__

Lindsay, Trowa and Wufei are all sitting cross-legged around a campfire, and all are singing in Sim language to 'on top of old smokey'. Wufei is playing the guitar, and Lindsay and Trowa are roasting marshmallows.

Duo: *is clutching his sides, and rolling on the floor laughing*

Trowa: that is scary…

Dryad: I know, I can actually sing…

Wufei: Duo, shut up.

Duo: *had pulled himself up onto his chair, and is now only slightly snickering*

Melara: Just think, they've done this all on their own so far…

Kat: I go check on me. Make sure I'm not doing anything stupid…

__

A window appears on the screen that says 'there is a job opening in the hacker category…' then continues to describe the job.

Melara: Now I'm looking for a job…

Kat: That's scary.

Melara: I know…

Heero: Take the job so we don't have to go through this again tomorrow…

Melara: *takes job obediently*

__

Heero is sitting at the campfire where Trowa used to be. He is now holding the guitar. Duo is sitting next to Heero (in his normal cloths, Heero is still in a Speedo…) and roasting marshmallows.

Melara: Wow. Heero can sing….

THUNK

Duo: *has tipped his chair over and is laughing harder than before*

Heero: *walks over to Duo, and stares him straight in the eyes*

Duo: Oh, Hiya Hee-chan!

Heero: *stomps on Duo's stomach*

Duo: *curls up into a little ball* What… what the hell… was that… *shuts up*

Melara: You didn't have to do that to him…

Wufei: Yes, he did. I am in your debt. *bows to Heero*

Heero: *walks past Wufei and sits down in his chair*

Wufei: *smirks*

Kat: *tapping her foot impatiently*

Melara: What?

Kat: FIX HIM!!!

Melara: Right. *picks Duo up and puts him in his chair*

Duo: *Winces as Melara uncurls him, then puts her hand on his stomach*

Melara: Better?

Duo: Yeah…

Heero: What was that?

Melara: Umm… direct zapping. It's more accurate than long distance zapping…

Heero: Then use that more often.

Kat: Um…

Melara: Oh, right… *right clicks on Trowa to find out what he's doing*

__

Trowa walks into a nice bathroom on the first floor, and just stands there, staring at the stripping figure before him. Quatre takes his clothes off and steps into the bath tub. Trowa turns around and uses the toilet, then washes his hands, then walks out.

Kat: *balls hands into fists* NO YAOI MELARA!!!!!! NO YAOI!!!!!!!

Melara: But that wasn't my fault!

Quatre: *is pale as a ghost and shivering*

Trowa: *reaches out to comfort him, but thinks better of it and backs off*

Duo: *Puts arm around Quatre (Kat: Grrrr… Melara: It was a friendly gesture!!!) and squeezes* It's alright. It's just a game…

Quatre: He just stood there… and then went about his business…

Trowa: I'm sorry…

Quatre: It… it wasn't really Trowa though, was it?

Duo: No, it wasn't.

Quatre: *pauses*

Melara: This is dangerous. This game can really warp your mind…

Quatre: It's just a game…

Duo: Right, it's just a game.

Kat: _ This is getting too angsty! Go back to the game!

Melara: Oh, alright… *pauses to make sure Quatre is okay, then clicks on Melara to see what she has been doing.*

__

Melara has joined the pow-wow, and Dryad has left it.

Melara: that's not good…

Wufei: What?

Melara: She can't sing…

Wufei: *raises eyebrow*

Kat: Melara can sing very well.

Heero: She can, I've heard her…

Wufei/Duo/Trowa/Tsuru/Kat/Dryad: *stare at Heero*

Melara: I was trying to make him sing, and he wouldn't. so we made a deal that if I sang, he would sing…

Heero: She sang, but I got off easy…

Melara: yeah…

Wufei/Duo/Trowa/Tsuru/Kat/Dryad: O.O

Quatre: I've never heard you sing…

Melara: Well, maybe you will some day….

Kat: I want to see what I'm doing!!!

__

Kat is in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

Kat: Yay! I get to cook!

__

Melara comes downstairs, passes Kat, and fills buffet table.

Kat: Hey! I was cooking!!

Melara: It's not my fault! It's not like I told her to do that!

Kat: That's it. Tomorrow, we are going to tell the Sims what to do.

Melara: *grins evilly* That can be arranged…

Kat: *deathglare x100 at Melara*

Melara: I know, I know. 'NO YAOI' right?

__

All Sims in the house zoom down the stairs at the smell of food. Everyone but Kat and Duo eat from the buffet table. Kat and Duo eat Kat's cooking. Duo begins to eat at the buffet table after one plate of Kat's cooking, Kat does the same.

Kat: My cooking isn't that bad!

Melara: Yes, but you don't have any cooking points, therefore, you can't cook very well in the game.

Kat: *grumbles*

Quatre: *eyes wide and trembling* Look at us. We're pigs! The only person that cleans up after himself is me! Everyone else just leaves their dish on the table…

Duo: It must be good food, Heero is on his seventh plate!

Heero: I don't eat that much…

Melara: I know. None of you do. Not even Duo…

Duo: Hey. I never ate once during the series!

Kat: We know, we know…

Melara: Ack! Where did I go?

__

Melara is missing from the table. Soon, everyone leaves except Quatre. Quatre stays to put all of the dishes in the dishwasher, then he also dissapears.

Duo: Where did they all go?

Melara: I think it has something to do with were ever I went…

__

Everyone is upstairs in Quatre and Melara's bedroom. The costume trunk has been opened. Melara is dancing to rap music while wearing a black bikini. Duo is giving Kat a back rub. Both are wearing togas. Wufei is wearing a purple and green spandex body suit, with a green cape. Dryad is in a nice, classic red dress, and Trowa is in a clown suit. Heero is wearing a cowboy outfit.

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!!

Melara: *trembling* I'm wearing a bikini…

Kat: Ya know, you don't look half bad…

Duo: Wow! SHAKE YOUR BOOTY!!!!

SLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAP

Kat: *has slapped Duo multiple times*

Melara: *is now crying*

Wufei: I LOOK LIKE DUO!!!!! At least you look attractive in that…

Duo: Hey. I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing. *thinks about the second half of what Wufei said* Woah! Wu-man! You mean you actually _like_ what she's wearing?

Wufei: *blushes* Shut up!

Melara: I LOOK LIKE BRITNEY SPIRES!!!!!! What guy wouldn't go nuts? *sobs*

__

Kat stands by roses and stares at them. Quatre walks in the room and changes into a nice grey suit. Melara walks over to him, changes into a long black skirt and silver top, then engages in a passionate kiss with Quatre.

Melara: Much better!

Trowa: I'm in a clown suit…

Duo: I think that suits you perfectly!

Trowa: But I look like Bozo the clown….

Duo: You look fine…. Woah!!! Quatre!!!!

__

Melara rubs her hand over Quatre's butt, then squeezes. Quatre kisses Melara again, and this time, he rubs his hand over her butt.

Melara/Quatre: Scarred for life…

Trowa: I'm still in a clown suit…

__

Kat changes into a short, sparkling baby blue dress. Heero changes into a white tux and red tie. Duo changes into a black tux and silver tie. Wufei changes to a white dress shirt, and black pants. Trowa changes to a black tux with a white rose. Kat picks up a perfect red rose from the vase next to the bed shared by Quatre and Melara, and walks over to Duo.

Melara: You took my rose…

Trowa: I'm not a clown any more…

Kat: Hey! I like that dress!

Quatre: It's alright. We have more roses…

Melara: *stares at Quatre's outfit* You know, I like that. It looks good on you… *zaps Quatre into the outfit from the Sims. It's too big…* I can fix it…

Heero: *puts hand on Melara's arm* remember the direct zapping? Use that.

Melara: Oh, right. *walks over to Quatre, who is desperately trying to keep his pants up and his shirt on, and puts her hand on his cheek* There, see? *smiles sweetly* Doesn't that look nice?

Quatre: *is now wearing a grey suit perfectly tailored to fit his slim figure. He is wearing a pearl colored shirt underneath* Yeah, it does look nice…

Kat: MELARA!!!!!!!!

Melara: What?

__

Heero walks over to Duo and begins to dance. Kat drops the rose on the floor and taps her foot impatiently. When Duo and Heero stop dancing, Kat slaps Heero multiple times, then she picks up the rose and gives it to Duo.

Melara: That wasn't my fault!!!!! Besides, I don't see anything wrong with Duo and Heero swing dancing. I dance with my friends all the time…

Duo: *grabs Heero's hands and attempts to swing dance, but really just throws Heero around the room a bit, and then Heero tries to strangle Duo with his own braid*

Kat: Heero!!!!! Leave my Duo alone!!!!! *zaps him into the nearest chair, where he stays*

Melara: *smiles evilly and whispers something to Quatre while Kat is attacking Heero*

Kat: … and Duo, what do you think you were doing!!!!

Duo: Dancing?

Melara: That's not dancing.

Duo: I'd like to see you do better.

Melara: *steps to the side* I could, but I think that this would be more entertaining…

Kat: What do you think you're… *stops talking when Quatre and Trowa start swing dancing perfectly, not making a single mistake, and executing the most difficult moves with extreme proficiency*

Melara: And they haven't even had a chance to practice…

Kat: *moves mouth, but no sound comes out, eyes flame with anger*

Quatre and Trowa: *stop dancing, bow, then sit down*

Melara: *hugs Quatre* That was great!

Kat: *stunned*

Duo: Umm… What are we doing? *points at computer screen*

__

Duo and Kat go to bed. They both share a very expensive, light wood, sleigh bed. Trowa and Dryad fall asleep in their light wooded four post bed. Heero falls asleep in a dark wood, elegant bed in his own room. Quatre and Melara fall asleep in a bed similar to Heero's. Wufei goes to bed in his room. he has the same kind of bed as Duo and Kat, dark wood floors, and black walls with a portrait of Heero painted across from his bed…

Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!!

Melara: *grins sheepishly* well… um… your room was the only one that the picture matched…

Wufei: *pulls out katana*

Tsuru: *pulls out sword* if it's a fight you want…

Wufei: *smiles*

Melara: Fine. If you want to fight, you can do it somewhere else. I don't want you staining my white carpet! *zaps Wufei and Tsuru into the woods behind her house*

Trowa: This is insane.

Quatre: Yeah… it is an odd little game…

Melara: I move that we pause and save this, then continue later.

Heero: I second the motion.

Kat: All in favor say I.

Everyone: I

Melara: Good. *saves game*

Kat: Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?

Everyone: *stares at Kat*

Kat: What?

Melara: I'm glad that we stop here.

Kat: why?

Melara: Because I already know what happens in the next two days. It's not a very pretty sight…

Quatre: Please take that part out!

Melara: Don't worry. I'm not going to humiliate you like that.

Duo/ Heero: You did it to us!

Trowa: You put me in a clown suit…

Melara: That's nothing compared to what Quatre had to do!

Duo: I say we take a vote.

Kat: Yeah! Everyone in the reviews must vote whether or not Melara should humiliate Quatre just like she did to my Duo!

Melara: But this is serious! I can't put this part up!

Heero: *points gun at Melara* Do it.

Kat: No, that's not the deal. We let the reviewers decide.

Heero: *lowers gun* Smeg…

Kat: so, that's the deal. Review!!!

Melara: You have no idea what you're doing!!!!

Duo: If you post it, we'll know!

Melara: *whispers what happens into Duo's ear*

Duo: *goes pale, begins to twitch, curls up on the floor in a corner*

Quatre: *beginning to cry* Please don't tell anyone else! Please!

Kat: Oh come on Quatre. Don't be such a baby. It can't be that bad…

Duo: *looks up at Kat, horrified* you have no idea…

Heero: Will you just end this?

Tsuru: *bursts in the door, her dress is torn in various places, she has a long cut along the side of her face, and she's carrying a very bloody something in her arms* I won…

Melara: What happened to Wufei?

Trowa: *shudders*

ting

Melara: what was that?

ting, ting

Heero: It sounds like it's coming from the window…

ting, ting,

CRASH

Wufei: *falls through the window, wearing a short, yellow summer dress*

Melara: Tsuru?

Tsuru: After I knocked him unconscious, I realized that he was loosing too much blood…

Kat: Tsuru…

Tsuru: So I bandaged the wounds…

Melara: Oh no, you didn't…

Tsuru: I had to! What else was I supposed to do?

Heero/Duo/Trowa/Quatre/Kat: O.O

Melara: *looks at others* No you perverts!

Tsuru: I just borrowed Melara's amazing authoress powers to fix it…

Melara: And they went out of control again, didn't they.

Tsuru: I was only trying to help…

Wufei: *snatches his clothes from Tsuru* *mutters something to her*

Tsuru: *eyes widen in horror* You… you… *lets out war cry and strikes Wufei on the back of the neck with the but of her sword*

Duo: What did he say?

Melara: Leave it be, Duo. Just leave it be…

Tsuru: *picks up Wufei and puts him in the tub in the bathroom, then comes back* You know, this wasn't really as funny as the bios…

Melara: You're right… maybe I should add some of the descriptions that we did for some new things….


	3. Day two: More useless oshaberi....

Kat: Since you guys are so persistent, we've decided that we are going to continue this. but not because we need fans or anything..I'm so popular already I don't even know why I'm doing this.*crosses arms and sticks nose up in the air*  
  
Tessae: Sure you are..*finds that a shoe has collided with his head*  
  
Mel: But we do need fans.  
  
Kat: *cups hand over Mel's mouth* Shh. we can't look desperate.So, we're doing this all for you. Doesn't that make you feel special???  
  
People reading this mindless babble: *shake heads*  
  
Kat: I didn't think so.  
  
Mel: Mmph..  
  
Tsuru/Tessae: ?.?  
  
Kat: Shh!  
  
Mel: Mmph?  
  
Tsuru: Let her go.  
  
Kat: *pouts* Why?  
  
Tessae: Yes. The semi silence was quite comforting.  
  
Tsuru: *thinks for a bit* Good point.  
  
Mel: Mmph...  
  
Kat: But my arm is getting tired.  
  
Tessae: *shoves sock into Mel's mouth* Much better.  
  
Mel: Mmph?  
  
Tsuru: Are we just going to leave her like that?  
  
Kat: *nods*  
  
Tessae: *nods*  
  
Mel: *shakes head violently* Mmph! Mmph!  
  
Tsuru: Well, that settles it!  
  
People reading mindless babble: *cheer*  
  
Mel: *sighs, well, as well as she can with the sock still in her mouth*  
  
Kat: Uh. What were we doing?  
  
Tsuru/Tessae: *shake heads*  
  
Kat: What?  
  
Mel: Mmph!  
  
Kat: Huh?  
  
Mel: Mmph!  
  
Tsuru: What is she trying to say?  
  
Mel: MMPH!!!!! Mmph! *jumps up and down and points at cookie jar*  
  
Tessae: Huh?  
  
Tsuru: Oh. Legal crap..  
  
Kat: How did you-  
  
*Kat is cut off by a stampede of lawyers*  
  
Lawyers: COOKIES!!!!!!  
  
Mel: *tosses cookie jar out the window* Mmph. *points out the window*  
  
Lawyers: *stand around, exchanging confused looks*  
  
Mel: *sighs* Mmph. *picks up post-it note and pen, scribbles on it* Mmph. *points at post-it which reads 'fetch'*  
  
Lawyers: *dive out window after the cookies. They look confused when they realize they don't all fit.*  
  
Kat: *sighs* Hold it! Just a minute there! You are paid lawyers, are you not?  
  
Lawyers(what's left of them): *nod, or try to*  
  
Kat: And you're here on behalf of Gundam Wing, are you not?  
  
Lawyers: *shake heads*  
  
Kat: Well, whomever you're here on behalf, I'm sure they're probably a pretty prestigious omnipotent organization and have sent you here to take care of and prevent their legal hassles, correct?  
  
Lawyers: *shake heads*  
  
Kat: *blink, blink* Then why are you here?  
  
Mel: Mmph! *points out window at cookies*  
  
Lawyers: *nod*  
  
Kat: *explodes with anger* You mean to tell me that all you're here for are a few smeggin' cookies?!  
  
Lawyers: *gulp*  
  
Kat: *still angry* You're here to bug us just because we have a few cookies?!  
  
Lawyers: *try to disappear*  
  
Kat: *same business* So, what you're saying is that Mel and myself have to tolerate you just because we have a few COOKIES?!?!  
  
Tsuru: *puts hand on Kat's shoulder* We have established they are here for the cookies, let it rest.  
  
Kat: *deathglare of all deathglares at Tsuru* *turns back to lawyers* Why don't you go buy your own smeggin' cookies?!?!?!?  
  
Lawyers: *shrink, realize they can go through window now, dive after cookies*  
  
Kat: *grabs gun from one of the on looking gundam pilots yes, they are here, they're just being very quiet , jumps out window* Come back here and do your job!!!!  
  
Others still in room: *shake heads*  
  
Mel: Mmph! *holds up sign with disclaimer on it*  
  
Disclaimer: If you haven't gotten it by now, you're hopeless..  
  
Tsuru: Was that your disclaimer?  
  
Mel: Mmph! *points at the word 'Disclaimer'* ^__^  
  
Tessae: ::mutters:: Smart aleck.  
  
Mel: *beams*  
  
Day 2  
  
Wufei: *drags the still ranting Kat back into the room*  
  
Heero: Do we have to do this?  
  
Mel: Mmph! ^__^ *shoves Heero down into his chair*  
  
Trowa: I don't understand why we have to be here. Can't you play Sims without us?  
  
Kat: *stops ranting* But where's the fun in that?  
  
Wufei: _  
  
Duo: *taps Mel on the shoulder*  
  
Mel: *ignores him* *pops CD into her computer*  
  
Quatre: *counts chairs* There's not enough..  
  
Kat: Sit on the floor.  
  
Mel: *glares at Kat* Mmph! *points to bed on the other side of the room*  
  
Quatre: *flops down on bed*  
  
Duo: Um.. Mel?  
  
Mel: *ignores him*  
  
Tessae: What ever happened to that Quatre thing..  
  
Mel: ^_^() mmph..  
  
Duo: Mel?  
  
Kat: *to Mel* What did you do this time!  
  
Mel: *opens up Microsoft word* :::types::: I wanted reviews.  
  
Quatre: *sits up* For the record, it was all her idea! *points at Mel*  
  
Tsuru: Spit it out.  
  
Mel: :::types::: Well, the truth is aesrtdrtyfugyhijko  
  
Duo: *shoves Mel out of the way* :::types::: I WANT MY POCKY NOW!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone else: o.O  
  
Mel: *sits back in chair* :::types::: yOU WERE OVER ACTING, dUO. nO POCKY FOR YOU!  
  
Trowa: -_\\\  
  
Kat: You left the capslock on, baka. *hits capslock key*  
  
Mel: ^_^() :::types::: sumimasen.  
  
Duo: We had a deal! *puts hands on hips, attempts Yuy deathglare on Mel*  
  
Kat: *pats Duo on the head* You're so kawaii when you do that! ^____^  
  
Mel: :::types::: fine. *pulls out some greenish-yellow pocky*  
  
Kat: Uh oh. here it comes.  
  
Heero: Is that-  
  
Wufei: It couldn't be-  
  
Trowa: *winces* I think it might be-  
  
Quatre: *gulps* She still has the-  
  
Duo: CHEESE POCKY?!?!?!?!?!!? You gave me four-month-old POCKY!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Heero: Now you know how I feel...  
  
Quatre: *shudders* where have you been keeping it..  
  
Mel: :::types::: Well Heero didn't want it, neither did the mouse..  
  
Kat: Mouse?  
  
Tsuru: Duo is sick, chapter 3. Naki and I were on vacation.  
  
Kat: Ahhh..  
  
Mel: :::types::: what was I supposed to do with it?  
  
Everyone else: *falls over*  
  
Tessae: -_- So you're telling us you bribed Quatre and Duo into acting like something really weird happened in the game, just so you would get reviews?  
  
Mel: :::types::: Can you believe it!?! Every single person wanted to torture Quatre!!!  
  
Kat: *laughs* Right. Like you wouldn't have said the same thing.  
  
Mel: *glares at Kat* *pulls up Sims screen*  
  
1 All Sims are asleep in their respective beds  
  
All pilots: o.O  
  
Mel: Mmph!  
  
Everyone else: ?.?  
  
Mel: Mmph! *makes odd charades movements*  
  
Everyone: Nani?  
  
Mel: *takes sock out of mouth* I said, well what did you expect! When I last saved it, they had just gone to sleep! *puts sock back in mouth*  
  
Everyone else but Kat: *facevaults*  
  
Kat: _ Baka! *grabs sock out of Mel's mouth, throws it away*  
  
Muses: *pout*  
  
Kat: I'm sorry, but that was starting to get on my nerves.  
  
Mel: ^___^  
  
2 Heero wakes up.  
  
Duo: Yep, that's our Hee-chan. Up at 6:00 a.m. on the dot every morning!  
  
Heero: *scowls at Duo*  
  
He begins to cook hamburgers.  
  
Wufei: *snickers* Yuy? Cook? *breaks out laughing*  
  
Heero: *whips out gun and shoots at Wufei*  
  
Wufei: O.O *strand of hair sticks up*  
  
Mel: *laughs at Heero* You missed!  
  
Heero: *turns gun on Mel*  
  
Mel: *oblivious* Hah hah hah! Your hair is sticking up! *points at Wufei*  
  
Kat: :::sarcastic::: My, aren't we observant today.  
  
Mel: *stops laughing* You stay out of it!  
  
Kat: ?.?  
  
Heero/Wufei: Get her! *tackle Mel*  
  
The delicious smell wakes everyone up.  
  
Heero/ Wufei: *freeze*  
  
Heero: has tight grip on Mel's braid o.O  
  
Wufei: has katana dangerously close to Mel's hair *raises eyebrows*  
  
Duo: *points at Mel, begins to laugh*  
  
Mel: Duo! It's not funny! *slips out of Heero's and Wufei's grasp*  
  
Heero/ Wufei: *still shocked*  
  
Mel: *changes point of view*  
  
Wufei tries to go to the bathroom, he is shooed out by both Dryad and Trowa.  
  
Mel: *laughs* and what are they going to do in there?  
  
Trowa: -_- *changes POV*  
  
Mel: *pouts*  
  
Heero and Mel get ready for work.  
  
Duo: What about my breakfast?  
  
Mel: *points at pile of burgers on the table* Bon appétit!  
  
Kat: *applauds Mel* You used French!  
  
Mel: O.O I did?!?  
  
Kat: *smile fades* Hopeless...  
  
Tessae: That's my line..  
  
Mel: *is still in shock from the fact that she used French*  
  
Kat brushes her teeth in Heero's bathroom.  
  
Kat: Hey! Sim me! Get out of there!  
  
Duo: *laughs*  
  
Heero: Does it really matter what room you're in?  
  
Kat: *glares at Heero* My bathroom is much nicer!  
  
Heero: *raises eyebrow*  
  
Duo: *changes POV*  
  
Mel: Hey! This is My game! I handle the controls!  
  
Wufei walks into Heero's bathroom, and is shooed out by Kat.  
  
Kat: Yeah, you'd better leave!  
  
Mel: Aww, come on Kat. All the guy want's is a little relief.  
  
Wufei: *growls*  
  
Mel: *pats Wufei* It's alright. We understand.  
  
Tsuru: You want to die, don't you?  
  
Mel: ^_^()  
  
2.1 Dryad is reading a book. She turns the page. She reads-  
  
Trowa: Haven't we been through this already?  
  
Kat: Hai, hai! ^____^  
  
All assassins: *blink twice*  
  
Tsuru: Let's move on. *changes POV*  
  
Mel: Hey! That's my job!  
  
2.2 Duo is taking a bath in the dining-room  
  
Quatre: o.O  
  
Mel: He was smarter than Wufei, he took the one no one else wanted.  
  
Tsuru: ::: sarcastically::: Gee, I wonder why.  
  
Duo: *beams, like that was some sort of an accomplishment*  
  
Quatre: This game is dangerous.. *changes POV*  
  
Mel: *sobs* That's my job..  
  
2.3 Quatre is watching TV on the first floor  
  
Mel: Hmm.. Quatre is watching TV..  
  
Kat: Must be Gundam Wing! *turns on the pitiful excuse for a TV in Mel's room*  
  
Duo: Kat...  
  
Kat: *pouts* it's not on..  
  
Mel: It hasn't been for a little less than a year now..  
  
Kat: *turns off TV* Stupid cartoon network.  
  
Tsuru: *holds up sign* :::written on sign::: We don't own Cartoon Network or the Sims either..  
  
Mel: *pushes sign away* What are you, nuts? Do you want the lawyers to come?  
  
Kat: *growls* Those smeggin' lawyers..  
  
Duo: Blood pressure, Kat.  
  
Mel: *snickers*  
  
Quatre: *shakes head*  
  
Kat: *flips out* Blood pressure problem!?! I don't have a blood pressure problem!!!! *continues to rant*  
  
Mel: -_-() Let's go on. *changes POV*  
  
2.4 Kat brushes her teeth, then looks in the mirror, then decides that she isn't clean enough, then brushes her teeth again.  
  
Mel: She's obsessive!  
  
Kat brushes her teeth yet again.  
  
Tessae: No, she just can't get Heero's horrible cooking out of her mouth..  
  
Heero: Hngrrrrr...  
  
Tessae: *raises eyebrows*  
  
Mel: Hee-chan's mad. Don't mess with him now!  
  
Heero: *turns on Mel*  
  
Mel: *shrinks* ^_^() Uh, Hiya Heero!  
  
Duo: *pats Heero* Calm down. You can get her back later.  
  
Hero: *reluctantly relaxes*  
  
Mel: O.O  
  
3 Kat brushes her teeth again  
  
Kat: Why in the world am I so obsessed with brushing my teeth?!?  
  
Mel: *points at hygiene bar, it's red* Because you aren't clean!  
  
Duo: How did she get so dirty..  
  
Mel: *hentai smile* She just slept with you, didn't she?  
  
Kat/Duo: *pounce on Mel*  
  
Mel: Help!  
  
Heero: *laughs*  
  
Mel: Wufei!  
  
Wufei: *doesn't attack Mel, but doesn't look like he has any intention of helping her either.*  
  
Tsuru: ..  
  
Tessae: ..  
  
4 Kat gives up on teeth, and takes a shower.  
  
Mel: Ahhhh! My hair!!! Leggo!  
  
Tsuru: .. How long do you think they'll last?  
  
Tessae: Not much longer.  
  
Tsuru: Twenty bucks says Mel grabs Duo's hair, and he whips out the scythe.  
  
Tessae: *shakes head* They both know better than that. I accept.  
  
Duo: ARGH! That hurt!!!!! Mel, you're gonna pay for that!  
  
Tsuru: *smug smile*  
  
Tessae: *laughs* You haven't won yet..  
  
Duo: *pulls on Mel's hair again*  
  
Mel: ITAI!!! *pulls on Duo's hair*  
  
Kat: *stops fighting* ...  
  
Duo: Leggo! *pulls on Mel's hair*  
  
Mel: Ack! Never! *pulls on Duo's hair*  
  
Tessae: *holds out his hand*  
  
Tsuru: ...oh fine. *hand over a few crumpled pieces of green paper*  
  
Tessae: *looks smug*  
  
Kat: This is pathetic...  
  
Mel/Duo: *continue hair fight*  
  
Mel lounges in the bathtub in the bathroom shared by her, Quatre, and Kat.  
  
Tessae: *counts money* hey! This is only $10!  
  
Tsuru: Well, you only won half the bet, so you get half the payoff.  
  
Mel: Surrender to me!!!! *yanks on Duo's braid*  
  
Duo: NEVER!!!! *pulls on Mel's braid*  
  
Kat: -_-() Do you have any idea how childish you're acting?  
  
Mel/Duo: *stop hair fight* ...() *sit back in their respective chairs*  
  
Tessae: You owe me $10!  
  
Tsuru: You don't deserve any of it! *attempts to take back $10*  
  
Mel/Duo: *laugh at Tessae and Tsuru*  
  
Tsuru: *whips out sword* You want a piece of me?  
  
Tessae: *whips out fire ball*  
  
Trowa: .. Don't you just love those lover's quarrels?  
  
Quatre: *snickers*  
  
Everyone digs into the hamburgers.  
  
Mel: ?.? how long have they been sitting out there?  
  
Duo: Not too long for me!  
  
Mel: ^_^ Me either!  
  
Kat/Tessae: *sigh* hopeless.. *glare at each other*  
  
Kat mixes drinks.  
  
Quatre: But the only one here old enough to drink is Tessae..  
  
Tessae: *smirks*  
  
Mel: *laughs* That's not quite true.. How old are you now, Kat? Was it 7527?  
  
Kat: *twitch, twitch* At least I'm mature for my race, miss four-year-old.  
  
Mel: .. Four and a half...  
  
Tsuru: ... let's move on...  
  
Phone rings.  
  
Tessae: ...  
  
Phone rings  
  
Mel: ?.?  
  
Trowa: .. Are we just going to let it ring?  
  
Quatre: I guess so..  
  
Wufei: *raises eyebrows*  
  
5 Phone rings  
  
Kat: *is still mad at Mel* :::roars::: Someone get that before I'm forced to kill something!  
  
Trowa picks up phone.  
  
Mel: Arigat? Trowa, I think you've just saved us all from a very slow and painful death..  
  
Everyone else but Kat: *nods in agreement*  
  
Phone message:  
  
Your personal fan club has erected a fountain in your likeness. You're officially a living legend. Collect the 800 simolions thrown into the fountain by your adoring fans.  
  
Mel: o.O Well. Trowa is quite the bish?nen..  
  
Kat: Hai. especially with that earring..  
  
Duo: T-man has a piercing? How come I never knew that!  
  
Trowa: You never asked..  
  
Quatre: *moves some of Trowa's hair* That does look good! It even matches your eye color!  
  
Heero: *mutters to Wufei* lets just hope they don't find out about his other piercing..  
  
Wufei: *nods*  
  
Heero walks downstairs and gets into the car to go to work.  
  
Duo: Always on time for everything..  
  
Mel: Hai. but I'm not..  
  
Kat: What on earth are you doing?  
  
Mel is leasurly eating her hamburger  
  
Kat: Mel! You're going to miss your first day of work!  
  
Mel: *sticks nose up in air* I don't see you on your way to work..  
  
Kat: *grumbles* That's not the point...  
  
Mel: *grins evily*  
  
Mel makes a mad dash for the car, and arrives one minute before it would have left without her.  
  
Heero: That's going to get you in trouble some day..  
  
Mel: It already has. Have you noticed how long it took to get started on this?  
  
All assassins: *nod*  
  
Mel: And you don't find that to be a bad thing, do you?  
  
Everyone but Kat and Mel: *nod*  
  
Kat: Fine! If you don't apriciate us, leave!  
  
Wufei/Trowa/Tsuru/Tessae: *leave*  
  
Quatre: *aside to Heero* They won't last..  
  
Duo: *to Quatre* I agree...  
  
Heero: *to Duo and Quatre* $10 says they won't be able to get past Kat...  
  
Duo: Deal.  
  
Quatre: I'm out.  
  
Quatre finds amusement in the bucking bronco  
  
Kat: *twitches* YOU FOUR GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!  
  
Duo: *reluctantly hand over money to Heero*  
  
Mel: What is up with you guys and gambling today?  
  
Trowa: *walks back into the room quietly and sits in his chair*  
  
Quatre: ...  
  
Trowa: *nods*  
  
Kat: NOW!!!!!  
  
Wufei/Tessae: *rush into room*  
  
Kat: *goes out to fetch Tsuru*  
  
Mel: Ooooh, she's gonna get it!  
  
Tsuru: *sits back in chair*  
  
Kat: .. *glares at Tsuru*  
  
Tsuru: *glares back at Kat* .. *gives in* Fine. I won't leave until we finish the day.  
  
Kat: ^_^ Much better!  
  
Everyone else: *shake heads*  
  
Duo goes downstairs to cook breakfast.  
  
Mel: Woah, hold on. What happened to the hamburgers? *scrolls up to deck*  
  
Heero's hamburgers have mysteriously disappeared. Melara and Wufei walk away innocently.  
  
Duo: You guys ate everything in sight! You were a regular Hoover! *points at Wufei*  
  
Wufei: *pulls out katana*  
  
Mel/Kat: *are mesmerized by the ringing sound made by Wufei's katana*  
  
Duo: You have no sense of humor. You need to lighten up a bit! *forced smile*  
  
Wufei: *puts katana away*  
  
Mel/Tsuru: *pout*  
  
Kat: *glares at Mel and Tsuru* Oh, so you wanted to see my Du-kun get hurt?  
  
Mel: ^_^()  
  
Tsuru: *sighs*  
  
Wufei looks for a job.  
  
Mel: *cheers* Yay Wuffers!  
  
He doesn't find one.  
  
Wufei: *glares at Mel*  
  
Mel: I wasn't going to say anything.. *laughs*  
  
Duo: *switches POV*  
  
Kat and Duo engage in a passionate kiss.  
  
Duo: *grins* so Kat..  
  
Kat: No.  
  
Duo: *pouts*  
  
Mel: *grins at Quatre*  
  
Quatre: *sighs* Not now.  
  
Mel: *pouts*  
  
Duo and Kat engage in another passionate kiss.  
  
Mel: Well now, fiesty today, aren't we?  
  
Kat: *glares at Mel*  
  
Mel: *shrugs* Hey, it's not me, it's Duo.  
  
Duo: ^____^  
  
Duo and Kat engage in yet another passionate kiss.  
  
Kat: Okay. That's enough of that! *changes POV*  
  
Trowa kisses Dryad.  
  
Mel: ^_^()  
  
Kat: *twitch, twitch*  
  
He is rewarded with a backrub.  
  
Trowa: *sighs* I could really use one of those right now...  
  
Kat: Couldn't we all...  
  
Trowa refuses it  
  
Trowa: What! Are you nuts!!! Take the little bit of relaxation while you can!!!  
  
Mel: ..  
  
Quatre: He's just a little low on sleep..  
  
Mel: Ahhh...  
  
Duo/Kat find jobs as daredevils  
  
Tsuru: Why did I see that coming?  
  
Mel: Maybe because we explained it in the bios..  
  
Tsuru: *glares at Mel*  
  
Mel: ^_^()  
  
Quatre decides to ride on 'difficult' level.  
  
Tessae: How long will he last?  
  
Wufei: Not long.  
  
Quatre: *glares at Wufei*  
  
Duo: A part from my gundam says that Quatre lasts longer than you expect him to.  
  
Mel: .. Getting a little cocky, aren't we?  
  
Quatre: *glares at Mel*  
  
Mel: Hey! I'm just saying that Duo doesn't normally let anyone near his gundam...  
  
Kat: Mel, just let it rest.  
  
Duo: Well Wufei, are you in or not?  
  
Wufei: *laughs* It's your loss Maxwell, not mine. Yes, I am in.  
  
Mel: *shakes head* But how long is "longer than you expect him to"?  
  
Wufei: I say he lasts no more than 1 minute.  
  
Duo: It's set then! Mel, you time him.  
  
Mel: Hai.  
  
He lasts 10 minutes, then fly's off and lands on his head  
  
Duo: ^______^  
  
Wufei: You cheated Maxwell, I refuse to go through with this bet.  
  
Duo: *offended* How did I cheat! You're just a sore looser!  
  
Wufei: I did not lose!  
  
Duo: Really? Then tell me, How long has it been since we made the bet?  
  
Kat: Duo, Wufei? Let it rest.  
  
Wufei: Fine. You want a piece of Nataku? She's all yours! *leaps out window*  
  
Mel: .. I don't think I like where this is going...  
  
Tsuru: Going? I think that whatever it was, it's long gone now.  
  
Mel: *sighs*  
  
Quatre leaves for the piano  
  
Kat: Definently a much safer sport! ^___^  
  
Quatre: Hai...  
  
Mel: *pat's Quatre* It's alright. We all know you're a better pilot than Wufei..  
  
Duo: *snickers* It's a good thing Wu-man's out to 'rectify injustices', or you would be a splotch on his gundam right now..  
  
Mel: Yup!  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Heero: Hn..  
  
Tessae: ?.? and they actually communicate like this?  
  
Kat: Hai, hai! ^_^  
  
Duo begins to play on Heero's laptop  
  
Heero: Hngrrrrr..  
  
Duo: It's not me! Blame her! *points at Mel* It's her fault it was in the game to begin with!  
  
Heero: *grabs Duo's shirt*  
  
Duo: Uh. heh, heh... Hee-chan?  
  
Wufei: *from outside somewhere* Yuy! Get away from Maxwell right now! I have some buisness to take care of!  
  
Duo: *gulps*  
  
Heero: *steps aside*  
  
Wufei: Kisama o korosu!!!! Duo! Get out here where I can hit you!  
  
Mel: *laughs* What on earth makes you think that he would do that!  
  
Duo: *walks out to the window and on to the roof*  
  
Mel: o.O He left..  
  
Tsuru: Do you honestly think he would miss a chance to test out the adjustments he made to his Gundam?  
  
Mel: *shakes head* You're right... what could I have been thinking...  
  
Everyone else plays with costume trunk  
  
Tessae: Maybe that's not such a good idea.. Remember what happened last time..  
  
Mel: Wufei transformed into... *drum roll* The Great Sayaman!!!!!!! *echo*  
  
Tsuru: *whomps Mel on the head* You idiot! This is a GW fic! Not DBZ!!!  
  
Mel: *holds up disclaimer sign* :::it reads::: I do not own DBZ either..  
  
Kat/Tessae: *shake heads*  
  
Wufei: *from somewhere outside* MAXWELL!!!!!!  
  
Duo: *evil shinigami laugh*  
  
Quatre and Trowa talk  
  
Mel: I think that's a much safer thing..  
  
Quatre: Than what?  
  
Mel: *nods head towards window*  
  
Quatre: Ahhh...  
  
Duo: ALL HAIL THE GREAT SHINIGAMI!!!!!! NONE SHALL MEET HIM AND LIVE!!!!!!  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: Yeah, that was a bit much.  
  
Mel: Not to mention he used poor grammar. 'Shall' is only used after 'I' and only when it's singular...  
  
Tsuru: So you do pay attention in class...  
  
Mel: I try, I try..  
  
Tessae: Well, try harder. I don't think your parents liked your last grade in english..  
  
Mel: :::defensively::: I pulled it up!  
  
Kat: Not soon enough..  
  
Wufei: YOU DARE TO INSULT NATAKU!!!!!!!  
  
All inside: -_-()  
  
Kat prepares food  
  
Kat: Yayness!  
  
Mel: Yayness! Food!!!  
  
Heero: .. You just ate...  
  
Mel: ^_^() Yeah, well, I'm hungry again..  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: No, Duo eats more at one sitting than Mel.  
  
Trowa: ..  
  
Duo: YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME OR DIE!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: At this point, does he really have a choice?  
  
Heero: Yes: Die, or bow before him and then die.  
  
Mel: I see..  
  
Kat: *shouts out window* YOU TWO GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! DON'T MAKE ME COME OUT AND GET YOU!!!  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: You have no idea...  
  
Wufei/Duo: *stop fighting and come inside obediantly*  
  
Kat: Now sit!  
  
Duo/Wufei: *sit*  
  
Kat: Good. Now, DANCE FOR ME MY SLAVES!!!!!!  
  
Wufei: o.O  
  
Duo: O.o She can't be serious..  
  
Mel: She's not.  
  
Wufei dances  
  
Mel: . .. .  
  
Duo: . .  
  
Kat: .. . ..  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Quatre: Hai.  
  
Heero: Hn..  
  
Tessae: Could we stop this now?  
  
Wufei: :::weakly::: Yes, please do.  
  
Mel/Duo: *look at each other, then burst out laughing*  
  
Kat: It wasn't that funny...  
  
Mel/Duo: *stop laughing* ... *burst out laughing again*  
  
Tsuru: *chuckles*  
  
Everyone else eats Kat's food  
  
Heero: So that's why he was dancing..  
  
Kat: *glares at Heero* Were you implying something there?  
  
Heero: *ignores Kat*  
  
Mel: *whispers to Quatre* Bad move...  
  
Kat: *pounces on Heero*  
  
Heero: O.O *had not been expecting that*  
  
Duo: Kat, it's okay. We all know you're a wonderful cook.  
  
Kat: ^_____^  
  
Wufei takes bath in main bathroom.  
  
Tessae: Finally. I was wondering if he ever washed...  
  
Wufei: *pulls out katana and strikes at Tessae*  
  
Tessae: *poofs out of the way*  
  
Wufei: ?.?  
  
Maid watches him strip  
  
Duo: Who would want to watch him strip?  
  
Mel/Kat: *drool, drool*  
  
Duo: *slaps head*  
  
Quatre: Well, you did ask..  
  
Trowa: ..  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Duo plays with guitar  
  
Tsuru: Tell him to stop.  
  
Duo: Why?  
  
Tsuru: Because you can't play.  
  
Duo: Can so!  
  
Mel: We know that, but the Sim Duo apparently doesn't..  
  
Duo: *listens to Sim Duo* I see what you mean..  
  
Kat plays piano  
  
Kat: *pouts* I want my cello...  
  
Mel: They don't have a cello in the sims. Just a piano and guitar..  
  
Kat: ...  
  
Trowa: *nods*  
  
Trowa plays pool  
  
Mel: ^__^ Quat ball in the corner pocket!!!!!  
  
Quatre: O.O  
  
Kat: If you look at the balls, each one resembles a pilot! The one ball is yellow, and thus it Quatre.  
  
Mel: It makes pool much more fun!  
  
Tsuru: And much more competitive.. Kat won't let Mel put the one and eight balls in the same pocket..  
  
Kat: Duo's mine! *clings onto Duo's arm*  
  
Mel: But Ka-at! 2x4 is fun!  
  
Quatre: *looks at Duo*  
  
Duo: *looks down at Kat, then at Quatre* Don't ask me.  
  
Dryad joins Trowa  
  
Mel: Ooh! That Dryad! I say we just get rid of her!  
  
Kat: We can't do that.  
  
Mel: Why not?  
  
Kat: *doesn't answer*  
  
Quatre goes to bed  
  
Mel: Good. He should sleep!  
  
Kat: Without you?  
  
Mel: *grins* I thought you were against all hentai..  
  
Kat: ..  
  
Trowa: *pales*  
  
Maid comes in and watches Wufei play pool  
  
Kat: She's a stalker!!!!!  
  
Mel: It's another Relena!!!!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Heero: Pity me...  
  
Duo: Believe me Hee-men. We do.  
  
Mel and Heero come home. Both have been promoted  
  
Duo: on the first day! I don't believe it!  
  
Mel: Just look at the salary!  
  
Heero: It wasn't hard..  
  
Mel: Yeah, Heero just hacked into the data base and promoted us!  
  
Duo: ...  
  
Kat: Isn't that immoral?  
  
Mel/Heero: *look at each other* No.  
  
Heero/Mel find the little food left in the house, and eat it  
  
Wufei: Who's the Hoover now Duo.  
  
Duo: Me! What about you! You ate too!  
  
Mel: No, he was to busy entertaining the maid...  
  
Wufei: *nosebleeds* Hentai onna!  
  
Mel: I try. I try...  
  
Trowa and Wufei stop playing pool  
  
Quatre: I thought Dryad was playing pool..  
  
Trowa: She left.  
  
Mel: But where...  
  
Tsuru: Do you really want to know?  
  
Mel: .. Good point...  
  
Trowa goes to bed  
  
Tessae: I think Kat should do the same.  
  
Kat: *still hasn't let go of Duo's arm* Nani?  
  
Duo: Zzzzz... *head flops down on top of Kat*  
  
Kat: Ack! Duo! Get up!  
  
Duo: Zzzzzzz... *head flops over to other side*  
  
Kat gets drink, then goes to bed  
  
Tsuru: Kat gets drink? Or Kat gets drunk?  
  
Mel: ^___^ Kat passes out before she can get drunk! It's quite ammusing!  
  
Heero eats again  
  
Heero: I didn't get a chance to eat the first time. Melara raided the fridge.  
  
Mel: Did not!  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Mel: *whispers to Heero* your line is "Did too!"  
  
Heero: o.O  
  
Tsuru: *shakes head*  
  
Mel plays DJ  
  
Trowa: No. She is not allowed to.  
  
Mel: *pulls up MP3 player on computer, plays 'Asu e no doa wo tatakae'  
  
Kat: Yay! Woo gets to sing!!!!  
  
Wufei: ...  
  
Mel: ^___^ I love this guy! *begins to sing along* Don't Stop! furimukanai. Don't Stop! dare mo tomerarenai.  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Kat: It's okay. We both can't sing..  
  
Heero decides to talk to Mel  
  
Mel: *still singing* Jibun dake ni wakaru puraido kakete, inochi made moteasonde ikiteiru..  
  
Heero: I have a few words for her at the moment..  
  
Kat: *glares at Mel* SHIZUKA NI!  
  
Mel: *ignores her* Me no mae no yume yori kiwadoi geemu wo motome,  
  
Tsuru: Anyone going to tell the readers what she just sang?  
  
Wufei: More than the dream in front of our eyes, We pursue the dangerous game.  
  
Heero: Enough! *turns of music*  
  
Mel: *oblivious* oretachi wa harukana asu e no doa-  
  
Heero: Now!  
  
Mel: *shuts up*  
  
6 Quatre hears Mel's voice, wakes up, makes bed, gives Mel kiss, goes back to bed  
  
Mel: Well at least somebody appriciates my singing.  
  
Quatre: ..  
  
Mel: *glares at Quatre*  
  
Kat: . he made the bed..  
  
Quatre: I like a neat home...  
  
Duo: *to Kat* Very neat.  
  
Quatre: And what's that supposed to mean?  
  
Duo: The guy won't even let me eat on the couch!!!  
  
Mel: Neither will my parents. but that never stopped me! ^__^  
  
Kat: *shakes head*  
  
Heero rides bucking bronco  
  
Mel: Why?  
  
Duo: He needs something to do when he doesn't have missions..  
  
Mel: So he rides the bucking bronco?  
  
Heero: It's not me, it's him! *points at sim Heero*  
  
Quatre: It's true. This game will make you lose all ties with the outside world.  
  
Kat: No, that's Earth.  
  
Mel: *whispers to others* She still hasn't gotten over the fact that when she came here, nobody recognized her and pampered her..  
  
Trowa: ..  
  
Quatre: I agree with you, but if we don't play along, she'll kill us.  
  
Mel: Oh, so you don't believe she's the ALEU?  
  
Duo: Of course we do! Right guys?  
  
'Guys': ..  
  
Kat: *growls*  
  
'Guys': Of course! Hail the ALEU!  
  
Kat: ^___^  
  
Mel: *shakes head*  
  
Tessae: *mutters to Tsuru* demanding, isn't she?  
  
Tsuru: Hai. I pity you.  
  
Mel decides to cook  
  
Kat: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mel: Hey! I'm a good cook!  
  
Kat: yeah, if you want charchol stake..  
  
Mel: *glares at Kat*  
  
Kat: *ignores the warning* She can't even cook pancakes!!! How can anyone not cook pancakes?!!?  
  
Mel: I don't see you doing anything to help..  
  
Kat studies cooking  
  
Kat: *long silence* ... That's not the point...  
  
Everyone else: *laughs*  
  
Kat: Don't make me do something you'll regret!  
  
Heero: *uppon remembering that Kat likes pink, shuts up*  
  
Kat: *looks at the other unfortunate G-boys*  
  
Tessae: *shakes head* I don't think they get it.  
  
Kat: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Everyone else: *shuts up*  
  
Kat: ..  
  
Trowa gives Dryad gift  
  
Mel: Awww, how sweet! You make such a good koi!  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Dryad hugs Trowa  
  
Duo: I think he needs some air now..  
  
Trowa: Pity me.  
  
Mel: Everyone wants to be pittied, don't they?  
  
Tessae/Trowa/Heero: Hai.  
  
Kat: *shakes head* Hopeless...  
  
Tessae: *throws shoe at Kat*  
  
Kat: Hey! That's my job! I'm the only one that throws shoes!  
  
Tessae: One for one. Now we're even.  
  
Duo: Nuh uh. Last time someone said that to me, I ended up unconcious and in a prison cell, and all they got was a red mark on their face. *glares at Heero*  
  
Heero: I only did it-  
  
Duo: *cutting him off* for the sake of the mission. I know, I know.  
  
Dryad, Trowa, Kat, and Wufei throw party while other sims sleep  
  
Duo: What! And I wasn't invited!!!  
  
Kat: You were asleep.  
  
Mel: And you didn't wake him up?  
  
Kat: I'm not surprised. The only thing that wakes him up is breakfast..  
  
Duo: *hentai grin* Ohh. I can think of a few other things...  
  
Kat: *whomps Duo on the head with a shoe*  
  
Duo: Itai!  
  
Mel: *laughs* You deserved that..  
  
Kat calls cateror  
  
Mel: Simply because she can't cook! *gets hit with shoe*  
  
Duo: And you deserved that.  
  
Mel: She thwacked me with a shoe!!!!  
  
Trowa: Is that a word?  
  
Mel: Hai. It is. Thwack vb : to strike with or as if with something flat or heavy  
  
Heero: Was that nessicary?  
  
Mel: Yup!  
  
Tessae: ...  
  
Tsuru: Very odd..  
  
Tessae: *nods*  
  
Wufei hires female entertainer  
  
Duo: Way to go Wu-man! You need some fun!  
  
Wufei: *scowls*  
  
Mel: And he didn't with the maid?  
  
Wufei: *pulls out katana and holds it dangerously close to Mel's throat*  
  
Mel: Uh. heh heh.. hi?  
  
Kat: Wufei! Stop that right now!  
  
Wufei: *looks at Kat*  
  
Kat: You heard me. Put the sword away.  
  
Wufei: *obeys*  
  
Kat: Much better.  
  
Heero: *asside to Wufei* You listened to her?  
  
Wufei: *asside to Heero* What would you have done?  
  
Heero: *nods*  
  
Dryad goes to the bathroom, then procedes to the buffet table  
  
Mel: *pouts* I want some..  
  
Kat: No, you need sleep at the moment.  
  
Mel: *grumbles about injustice*  
  
Duo: O.o She does that too?  
  
Kat: Hai..  
  
Kat dances in dance cage  
  
Mel: I didn't know she liked that..  
  
Kat: I don't. And I can't see who could possibly like such a horrid display of. of.  
  
Mel: :::suggests::: indecenscy?  
  
Kat: Yes.  
  
Duo: *drool, drool*  
  
Kat: Duo...  
  
Duo: *drool, drool*  
  
Kat: *wacks Duo on the head with a high healed shoe*  
  
Duo: ITAI! THAT HURT!!!  
  
Mel: That was the point, baka.  
  
Duo: *glares at Mel*  
  
Mel: ^_^  
  
Dryad leaps into pool  
  
Trowa: She's wearing purple..  
  
Mel: And not much of it..  
  
Kat: O.O Mel, you say this as if..  
  
Mel: Kat! I never thought you would see yuri! *sniffs* I'm so proud...  
  
All others: o.O  
  
Wufei 'raises the roof'  
  
Mel: Wow.. Wufei should dance more often...  
  
Kat: That and sing..  
  
Mel/Kat: *drool, drool*  
  
Duo: *picks up the offending high healed shoe*  
  
Kat: *takes off other shoe and throws it at Duo*  
  
Duo: X_X *falls over*  
  
Wufei: *snorts*  
  
Kat tickles Wufei  
  
Wufei: .. Why?  
  
Kat: I felt like it.  
  
Mel: That's our Kat.  
  
Quatre wakes up and joins the party  
  
Heero: With how loud that music is playing, I'm surprised no one else noticed..  
  
Mel: Well, you were so tired after riding that stupid mechanical bull to hear anything.  
  
Wufei: *nods*  
  
Quatre: You know, it's 6:00, maybe we should declare this day over.  
  
Mel: *saves* I agree. I think that we've tortured you five enough for today.  
  
Tsuru: *feels Mel's head* She's not well..  
  
Tessae: *laughs*  
  
Kat: No, I agree with her. Tessae, let's go.  
  
Tessae: Where?  
  
Kat: I have to see if I can revive Duo.  
  
Duo: X_X  
  
Heero/Wufei: *boult out of room before Mel and Kat change their minds*  
  
Trowa: ..  
  
Quatre: No, I think it's safe to leave. If it were a trick, Kat would already have killed someone.  
  
Trowa/Quatre: *leave*  
  
Mel: .. I'm all alone..  
  
Tsuru: I've noticed. I'm going to go check up on Naki. She had a few too many cookies..  
  
Mel: Shh! Don't say that word!  
  
Tsuru: *nods* *leaves*  
  
Mel: Well, I guess I'll just go write something else now.. Ja ne! 


	4. Day three: The Everlasting Party

Kat: GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!!!

All gundam pilots minus Duo, who has escaped the madness…for now: *sigh* What?

Kat: You guys don't sound very enthusiastic…

Mel: Uh oh….

Kat: *wails* Nobody loves me!!!

Tessae: *holds out a bar of chocolate* Don't cry. Here, Kat want choko?

Kat: ^___^ CHOKO!!!!!!!!! *scarfs down*

Mel: …..

Kat: Oh, right… GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!

Mel: *whispers* Enthusiasm….

Everyone: :::obviously forced enthusiasm::: What!

Mel: *aside from the rest of the crowd* Nani?

Kat: We have a goal for today!

Mel: ?.? We do?

Kat: Hai! We do!

Mel: oooookay….

Kat: *beams*

Everybody: *waits*

silence

Trowa: … Are you going to tell us?

Kat: Nope! *grins*

Tessae: ?.? What?

Kat: *loses happy mood* Of course I'm going to tell you, baka.

Mel: O.O What happened to the hyper mood?

Kat: *ignores Mel, and returns to hyper mood* Our goal for today is…. *clears throat*

Everyone: *listens*

Kat: *holds out envelope*

Everyone: *leans in*

Kat: Hmmm…..

Everyone: *leans in further*

Kat: *shouts* MAKE MEL AND KAT FRIENDS AND GET YOU OTHER LOAFERS A JOB!!!!!!!

Everyone: *is blown back by the sound of Kat's voice*

Kat: ?.? Huh? How did you all get down there?

Mel: @_@

Kat: Mel-chan?

Mel: *leaps up* Daijobu, no da! ^_____^

Tessae: :::annoyed::: Well _we_ aren't, 'no da'.

****

Oshaberi babble

Mel: ^__^ I've been learning more Japanese!!!

Tsuru: You should be learning French, that's the course you're taking.

Mel: *pouts* but I don't like French! I like Japanese!

Tsuru: You still need to pass your second year of French before you can take another language.

Mel: *ignores Tsuru* So! I would like to apologize to everyone for taking so long with this chapter, but I'm still learning how to balance my schoolwork, artwork, and writing, without giving up the essentials like eating, sleeping, and tracking down Hee-chan….

Tsuru: ?.?

Mel: He keeps going on missions without telling me. I need to keep track of my five assassins.

Tsuru: so you worry about Heero?

Mel: Yeah. Last time he got caught, Duo went to look for him and got himself caught, then Trowa went to find them both, and he got caught.

Tsuru: …

Mel: Kat was flipping out. She was worried sick about her koi….

Duo fans: Her WHAT?!?!?!?!?

Mel: Her _koibito_. You know, _boyfriend_? Sorry ladies, but Duo has been claimed.

Tsuru: That might not be the best thing to tell them…

Duo fans: AAAARGH!!!! *attack Mel*

Kat: *comes in with Duo's scythe* I hear that there has been some misconception about Duo's availability status. *runs fingers over top of the scythe _slowly_* I've come to clear things up. *deathglare at Duo fans*

Duo fans: *audible gulp*

Mel: Mmph!

Duo fans: *scatter*

Kat: *sits down on couch* Well, that was simple enough….

Tsuru: *sighs* you just had to scare them, didn't you?

Mel: What did you want her to do? Poof them out?

Tsuru: That might have worked….

Kat: And miss the opportunity to wave around a sharp object? Never!

Mel: *snickers*

Tsuru: *leaves the room*

Mel: Huh? Wait! Where are you going?

Tsuru: *is long gone*

Mel: … Why did she leave?

Kat: Uh… *points at door*

__

Two lawyers appear in the doorway in a puff of red smoke.

Mel: Uh… heh heh… Cookie?

Lawyer one: I have been notified that one of you has claimed the Gundam character called 'Duo Maxwell'.

Lawyer two: Whom you do not own.

Mel: *stands aside* that would be her! *points at Kat*

Kat: But Duo _is_ mine….

Lawyer one: You must abide by the rules, and put up a disclaimer.

Mel: Alright,

Disclaimer: Melara does _not_ own Duo Maxwell.

Mel: How's that?

Kat: And since this isn't my fic, I don't need to put up a disclaimer.

Lawyer two: then we have no choice but to follow through with our end of the deal….

Mel: Yeah. You need to take my cookies and leave! *hands up plate of freshly baked cookies*

Lawyer one: *looks at cookies with extreme distaste, then looks back up at Kat* Miss, you will need to tell us who you are.

Kat: I am The Almighty Lord Empress of the Universe, commonly known as The ALEU.

Lawyer two: *blinks twice*

Lawyer one: And your name would be?

Kat: Kat. My name is Kat.

Lawyer two: My greatest apologies, I did not recognize you. I shall leave you to your fic.

Lawyer one: ?.? What? You mean you're going to let her go?

Lawyer two: Of course. She has every right to claim Duo as her own, for he is.

Lawyer one: *enraged* And who do you work for, to be making such a decision?

Lawyer two: Why, the great Shinigami. Who else?

Lawyer one: *is very confused* You two actually think he exists?

Mel: You think he doesn't?

Kat: *pats lawyer one on the head* you poor, poor dear…

__

Beeper rings

Lawyer two: Oh, well everything seems to be in order here. If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to, *poofs out*

Lawyer one: But… But…

Lawyer two: *poofs back in* Oh, Empress?

Kat: Hmmm?

Lawyer two: The god of death requires his scythe, it appears that Dorothy has entered his house…

Kat: *shoved scythe into lawyer two's hands* This is an emergency! Quick, take this to him! *pauses to think* no, wait… *pulls out tweezers* These should work better….

Lawyer one: *is completely lost*

Mel: *pat, pat* Don't worry. We'll find someone to teach you how to be a good little cookie guzzling lawyer.

Kat: *poofs him to….. somewhere other than here…*

Quatre: Where did he go?

Kat: *points at caption*

****

Day 3

Mel: Bum bum bum!!!!

Kat: Oooh! Oooh! We have a setup too!

Mel: *to gundam pilots* I had nothing to do with this, I swear!

Gundam pilots minus Duo, who still hasn't come back: Suuuuuure

Mel: Honestly! I didn't!

Kat: *glares at Mel* Are you saying you don't _like_ my setup?

Mel: …

Kat: *glares at Mel*

Mel: No? is that a safe answer?

Kat: *throws shoe at Mel* It was until you asked that question, baka.

Wufei: *snorts*

Mel: Itai…….

Kat: Now, the setup! *hands Mel a piece of paper*

Mel: *reads* Kat is eating, Duo is waking up, Heero is studying mechanics, Quatre is getting food from the buffet table, Mel is doing the same thing as Hee-chan, Woo is in the kitchen…

Wufei: Onna! My name is Wu-_fei_

Mel: Gomen…. *grins*

Quatre: *to Trowa* No she's not… she never is…

Trowa: *nods*

Mel: *continues* Fei-chan is in the kitchen headed for the buffet table.

Wufei: *glares at Mel*

Mel: *ignores* Trowa is eating, is going to be flirted with by the man who came out of the cake, and is going to be hugged by Quatre, who is unaware of this…

Quatre: How can I be unaware of the fact that I'm going to hug someone?

Mel: Uh… like this! *clicks on icon above Trowa* See? It says 'be hugged' and has a picture of Q. *clicks on icon above Quatre* See? There is no picture of Trowa that says 'hug', so Q doesn't know he is going to hug Trowa. Simple, ne?

Quatre: O.o ooooookay…….

Mel: *continues with setup* Dryad is eating cake.

Kat: YAY!!!! WE'RE ORGANIZED!!!!

Mel: o.O isn't that a bad thing?

Kat: *blinks* Huh?

Mel: *shakes head* Never mind… Can we start now?

Wufei: I refuse to begin this torture if Maxwell gets out of it!

Mel: *grins* Okay… we can fix that….

Kat: Mel? What are you going to do to my koi?

Mel: *poofs in Duo*

Duo: *blinks* Huh? *lands in Wufei's lap*

Wufei: *turns red* Kisama Maxwell! Get off of me!

Duo: *is still trying to figure out what's going on* What? Why am I here?

Mel: *laughs*

Wufei: *growls*

Duo: *looks up* Uh… hiya Wu-bear!

Wufei: MAXWELL!!!!

Duo: *slides off of Wufei's lap*

Wufei: *sits straight up* *shudders*

Mel: *is laughing uncontrollably*

Kat: *tries to glare at Mel, but finds that she is laughing too hard herself…*

Naki: *walks into room, slips in front of Mel, opens The Sims*

Mel: Oh… right… let the torment begin!

Heero: *tries to slip out of the room*

Kat: Uh uh. You're not going anywhere.

Heero: Smeg…

__

Quatre talks while eating….to a wall?

Quatre: ?.? who am I talking to?

Mel: The wall. Look!

Tsuru: I think he's trying to get in on the conversation with dryad and Trowa…

Mel: You're a muse. I don't pay you to think.

Tessae: You don't pay us at all.

Mel: Uh… well… um….

__

Kat is putting dishes into the dish washer.

Everyone: ….

Mel: What's interesting about that?

Kat: It's me! How can it not be interesting?

Quatre: But you're doing dishes…

Kat: *fumes*

__

Duo is throwing a tantrum about getting out of bed at the ungodly hour of 6:21

Mel: *laughs*

Duo: What?

Mel: You're throwing a tantrum.

Duo: I'm not a morning person.

Heero: We've noticed.

__

Heero and Mel are still studying.

Kat: O.o now, Heero I can understand….

Tsuru: But Mel?

Mel: I must have the Ground Zero manga stuck in the book…

Tessae: That must be it.

__

Duo finds a job on Hee-chan's computer while Heero is still in the room. Duo realizes that he has a job already, so he begins to hack into it instead.

Heero: Duo?

Duo: Hmm?

Heero: Never touch my laptop.

Duo: I know…. I know…

Heero: But you do it anyway.

Duo: *evil grin* What are you going to do about it?

Heero:…

Quatre: You know you never follow through with your threats.

Heero: *deathglare at Quatre*

Quatre:…

Trowa:…

Mel: ?.? I don't want to know….

__

Quatre is cheered up by the male cake dancer.

Trowa: He's a little too friendly, don't you think?

Mel: What do you expect? All sims are bi.

Kat: …

Mel: What? I thought you were used to yaoi.

Kat: Yes… but all of the bishounen are gay…

Mel: *laughs* What about Duo?

Kat: *looks at Duo, then at Heero, then back at Duo* My point exactly…

Wufei: *snorts*

Duo/Heero: *blush*

__

Kat sees that the cake dancers are wreaking havoc, and tell them to leave.

Kat: Shoo. Shoo.

Mel: Shoe? *hides under the desk*

Kat: No Mel. Shoo, not shoe.

Mel: They're the same thing!

Tsuru: *sighs* Get up here.

__

Wufei makes a mad dash for the cake.

Mel: *snorts* He's just packing on the pounds!

Wufei: *glares at Mel*

Mel: *ignores the warning* What are you're plans now? Entering the light-weight summa wrestling championships?

Wufei: *growls*

Mel: Well you are the heaviest gundam pilot, weighing in at an astounding 102 pounds!!!

Kat: Mel?

Mel: Hai?

Kat: Enough.

Mel: *pouts*

__

Trowa is still eating

Mel: Trying to catch up to Wufei, I see…

Kat: *hits Mel with her shoe*

Mel: Itai!

Kat: I did warn you.

Mel: *rubs head*

__

A screen pops up that reads 'A three wrench salute is in order! Melara has gained one mechanical skill point.'

Mel: So I'm not reading manga?

Kat: No, you're not.

Mel: Well where's the fun in that?

__

A screen pops up that reads ' three wrench salute is in order! Heero has gained one mechanical skill point.'

Heero: hn…

Mel: Yeah, yeah, go ahead and brag…

__

Duo plays chess in Quat and Mel's room.

Kat: Duo! What are you doing in there!

Duo: *points at screen* Playing chess…

Kat: … why?

Duo: Because the sim felt like it.

__

Trowa has finally switched courses. He is now on dessert.

Mel: *claps*

Trowa: *gives Mel an odd look*

Mel: What?

__

Wufei is off to find a job

Kat: I could make a smart comment here, but I choose to remain silent.

…

…

Kat: What?

__

Dryad is eating again, but this time, it's her own cooking.

Mel: *laughs* Oh yes, that's much better.

Duo: O.o

__

A screen pops up that reads 'The car pool for Duo and Kat will arrive in about an hour.'

Mel: *bursts out laughing*

Everyone else: o.O

Mel: L-look!

__

Wufei is wearing a pair of green bermuda shorts with a white tank top.

Kat: *drool, drool*

Tessae: Kat?

Kat: *drool, drool*

Tessae: *shakes head* Nevermind….

__

Kat dismisses male cake dancer, male cake dancer flirts with Kat.

Duo: *growls*

Mel: I don't think Duo-kun likes the MCD…

Duo: *growls*

__

Heero and Mel go off to work

Kat: Didn't I already do that?

Everyone else: ?.?

Kat: Dismiss the cake dancers… didn't I do that already?

Quatre: I guess not…..

Kat: Oh…

__

Wufei finally figures out how to turn the computer on.

Everyone: *applauds*

Wufei: *growls*

Mel: *laughs*

__

Kat attempts to dismiss the male cake dancer again.

Mel: Pesky little things, aren't they?

Kat: *twitch, twitch*

Mel: ?.?

Kat: HE FLIRTED WITH ME!!!! DUO! GO KILL HIM!!!

Duo: *is glad to go*

Wufei: *grabs onto Duo's braid* No.

Duo: But…

Wufei: Sit.

Duo: *sits*

Kat: *gasps* INU YASHA!!!!!!

Tessae: Oh no… not again…

Kat: KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII!!!!!!

Mel: Kat? That's the wrong anime. Come back to earth.

Kat: *pouts* But he's such a kawaii little hanyou…

Mel: I know… I know…

__

Dryad is kissed by male cake dancer

Mel: *looks at Trowa*

__

Trowa is having another piece of cake

Mel: Aren't you going to defend your koi?

Trowa: *munch, munch*

Quatre: Can I have some?

Trowa: *looks down at cake, then up at Quatre*

Quatre: …

Trowa: *munch, munch*

Mel: Lazy koi…

Quatre: hai…

Kat: *evil grin* …

Mel: I know, it's too good to resist…

Mel/Kat: SHOUNEN AI!!!!!

Everyone else: o.O

Mel: Niko-

Kat: niko!

Mel/Kat: *big grin*

Trowa: I think they had too much sugar… *munch, munch*

__

Duo is still playing chess.

Kat: What's interesting about that?

Duo: *is about to say something*

Heero: Nothing.

Kat: Right. Moving on…

Duo: …

__

Male cake dancer says "Here's a little something to remind you of me…" and gives dryad a white rose.

Mel: Hikaru Midorikawa!!!!!

Heero: …

Mel: Hee-chan! The MCD sounds like you!

Heero: Hn… *tries to ignore the odd looks from the rest of the crowd*

Kat: Well, at least he isn't singing… *shudders*

Mel: I like Hikaru Midorikawa…..

Kat: We know, we know…

Trowa: *munch, munch*

__

Male cake dancer sweeps Dryad off her feet and kisses her

Mel: Breathe Dryad, breathe.

__

Quat dances in dancing cage.

Mel: ^__^ Can I join?

Quatre: O.O

__

Trowa, who has been wearing a pink speedo all night, is finally cleaning up his many dishes.

Kat: Pink! *big grin*

Mel: … Trowa in a speedo….

Duo: *has hidden under the covers on Mel's bed* Is it gone?

Mel: *looks at screen, Trowa is still cleaning dishes* Hai. It's safe.

Duo: I don't trust you…

Mel: *laughs*

Quatre: and with good reason…

Mel: *stops laughing*

Kat: *starts laughing*

__

Dryad performs the same ceremony on Trowa as the male cake dancer did on her

Duo: Do sims need oxygen?

Trowa: *looks on with little interest* I suppose not….

Mel: *grins* Now… if only we had my kawaii blond there….

Quatre: *backs away*

__

A screen pops up that says 'The logic may escape some sims, but not Duo who just received one logic point.'

Kat: I wonder if it works in real life….

Duo: *oblivious* Hey! What does this button do? *pushes button under the monitor, printer, scanner, piano, and keyboard turn off.*

Wufei: Of course not.

Heero: *snorts*

__

Kat has woken up to the sound of her ride (until now, she had been sleeping on a couch)

Mel: Ride?

Kat: Work.

Mel: Work? What's that?

Kat: *sighs*

Tsuru: Something Mel has never heard of…

Mel: What? Did I miss something?

Kat: No.

__

Duo leaves, with Kat, for work.

Kat: Go, Duo! Go! To the car! To the car! In the car! In the car! What will he do there? Will he work there?

Tessae: No.

Kat: Will he play there?

Tsuru: Most likely…

Kat: What exactly is in that car?

Mel: *hentai grin* You….

Duo: *hentai grin* Play… definitely play…

Duo/Mel: *fall over from shoes*

Kat: You just had to ruin my spoof of 'Go Dog, Go!'… didn't you?

Mel: *painful grin* Hai….

Kat: *glares at Mel*

**__**

Attention: We want to make this perfectly clear. Wufei decided to do this all on his own. Wufei decides to go dance on the light-up floors around the pool.

Mel: *laughs*

Kat: RAISE THE ROOF!!!!

Mel: *falls out of her chair*

Tsuru: Do you like it down there?

Mel: *is laughing too hard to reply*

__

Quat dances in dance cage… again.

Tessae: *looks down on the floor at 'the thing'* Is she alright?

Kat: Is she ever?

Everyone capable of it: *silently agrees*

Mel: *is still laughing*

__

Trowa joins Wufei.

Mel: *stops laughing to stare at the screen*

Kat: Uh oh…

Mel: STRIP CLUB!!!!! 

Kat: *shakes head* Mel?

Mel: Hai?

Kat: Shoe.

Mel: Eep! *begins to run around the room in mad circles A/N: can circles be mad? If so, what did I do to anger them?* RUN AWAY!!! RUN AWAY!!!!

Heero: *glares at Mel*

Mel: *sees glare, freezes in place, looses her balance, falls over*

Duo: Now that was something completely different!

Heero: *turns glare on Duo, clicks safety off of gun*

Duo: *gulp* Uh… Oi Hee-chan!

Heero: *decides Duo isn't worth the ammo, puts the gun away*

__

Dryad goes to get coffee… to wake her up from this horrid dream.

Kat: Java!!!! *prepares to bounce off the walls*

Mel: Restrain her!!!

Tessae: Uh… niko niko?

Kat: *smiles, sinks into chair*

Gundam pilots: ?.?

Quatre: 'niko, niko'?

Mel: It means smile… it's also the name of this guy she likes….

Kat: Niko, niko! *big grin*

Mel: They've never met…

G-boys: Ahhhh…..

__

Wufei is having another piece of cake

Mel: *pulls out pack of papers*

Quatre: Mel? What are you doing?

Mel: I'm filling out forms.

Kat: To what?

Mel: The lightweight summa wrestling championships… *drops papers, bursts out laughing*

Wufei: *pulls out katana*

Kat: Ahhh…. *listens to the ring of steel*

Mel: *is laughing too hard to notice*

Trowa: *laughs*

Quatre: T-Trowa?

Trowa: *is still laughing*

__

Dryad uses the bathroom that Mel, Quat, Kat, and Duo share.

Mel: I guess the coffee was too much for her…

…

Mel: Isn't anyone going to laugh?

No one: *laughs*

Mel: Great…..

__

Wufei has yet another piece of cake.

Mel: …

Wufei: Don't.

Mel: :::defensively::: I didn't say anything!

Kat: :::accusing::: But you were thinking it!

Mel: Thinking what?

Kat: *opens her mouth*

Wufei: No!

Kat: *closes her mouth*

Trowa: :::secretively::: *munch, munch*

__

Quat went to get something to eat.

Mel: Q got tired of waiting for Trowa to share…

Trowa: *munch, munch*

Quatre: *sniff, sniff*

__

Trowa goes to take a bath and go to bed.

Mel: My, my… hasn't this been an eventful day…

__

Erik has invaded!

Kat: Quick! Sound The alarms! Call Scotland Yard! Where's Heero?!

Mel: Uh… at work? With me?

Kat: ...

Trowa: *nods*

Kat: ?.? I didn't say anything…

Mel: *imitates Kat from earlier* But you thought it!

Kat: …

__

Wufei raids the fridge

Mel: *snorts*

Kat: *snickers*

Tsuru: *looks amused*

Tessae: *smirks*

Wufei: *twitch, twitch*

Mel: You're the one raiding the fridge!

Kat: They set it up so nicely for us…

Everyone: *laughs*

Wufei: *laughs*

Everyone else: *stops laughing*

Quatre: …

Trowa: *munch, munch* …

Quatre: Trowa! Don't talk with your mouth full.

__

Wufei has run into Erik

Mel: Ack! Run for your life!!!!

Duo: Who's Erik?

Mel: *points at a boy with bright red, spiked up hair* _That_ is Erik! That thing!

Quatre: I take it we don't like Erik?

Kat: Noooooo! We don't!

Heero: Then why is he in the game?

Mel: I wanted to torture him… he just happens to be in this neighborhood….

__

Erik helps himself to Wufei's food

Mel: :::as Wufei::: The ultimate INJUSTICE!!!! No one takes the great lightweight-summa-wrestling-champion's—

Wufei: *threatens with katana*

Mel: ––food! 

__

So does dryad

Duo: *grabs on to Mel's braid*

Mel: *still as Wufei* HOW DARE YOU!!! KISAMA O KOROSU!!!!

Kat: Mel?

Mel: *continues to rant, as Wufei*

Kat: Shoe.

Mel: *cowers*

Wufei: …. I hate you…

__

Erik starts with the incoherent babble (dryad talks back)

Kat: Go Dryad! Scare him away!

Duo: you distract him, and I'll sleep….

Mel: I'll join you.

…

…

Mel: *hentai grin*

Kat: *throws shoe*

Mel: Eep! *ducks*

Duo: *laughs*

Kat: *glares*

Duo: *stops*

__

Wufei is smart. He stays away from the two weirdos.

Mel: …

Wufei: …

Mel: I have to congratulate you…

Wufei:…

Mel: Sir champion of the light weight summa wrestling championships!!!

Wufei: ….

Mel: ?.? I didn't get shoed?

Wufei: …

Quatre: I think we stunned him….

Mel: ?.? *sees that the shoe she ducked hit Wufei* Oh….

Wufei: X.X

Mel: Uh… Gomen Fei-chan…

__

Wufei retires to his Heero-decorated room.

Kat: *laughs* That was mean of us….

Mel: *grins* hai… *strokes the unconscious boy's hair*

Wufei: *wakes up* O.O

Mel: Eep! *leaps back*

__

The maid takes a shower in Heero's bathroom.

Kat: She's moved on…

Mel: No, she's just too afraid to follow Wufei into his room…

Heero: Hngrrr….

Kat: So she uses Heero's bathroom instead…

Mel: Well, Heero isn't home yet…

Kat: Ahh….

__

The maid tucks Quat into bed

Mel: She's moved on….

Kat: Hai… but not to better things…

Mel/Quat: hey!

Kat: *laughs*

__

Everyone goes to bed, hoping Erik will get the hint.

Mel: He's still here?

Kat: hai…

Mel: Why don't we box him in?

Kat: Good idea! *pushes Mel out of her chair*

Mel: Hey!

Kat: *builds a little box around Erik, puts a fireplace in there, puts a flammable rug in front of the fire place*

Mel: … Will that work?

__

Erik 'raises the roof'

Kat: Nope…

__

Kat has been promoted, Duo has not.

Mel: So _that's_ where my manga went! *takes it back from Duo*

Duo: …

Mel: And you never turned my printer/scanner/piano/keyboard back on!

Duo: … *reaches for button*

Mel: No! No touchey! No touchey!

Duo: …

Mel: *presses the button*

__

Heero has come back—

Mel: ––from the far reaches of hell!

Duo: …

Mel: He must have been visiting Duo…

Duo: …

Kat: Duo-kun? What's wrong?

Duo: …

Mel: …

Duo: …the manga…

Mel: Oooooooo! I know! You read the one where Heero kisses Relena, didn't you?

Duo:…

Kat: Grrr….

__

Mel has also come back—

Mel: From the far reaches of—

Tessae: ––spandex space.

Mel: … *thinks about it* *hentai grin*

Kat: Eeeeeew! *shudders*

Mel: Hee-chan? Can I borrow your gun?

Heero: …

Mel: But I want to get rid of Erik!

Heero: …

Mel: Arigato! *reaches for it herself*

Kat: *slaps forehead* She just wanted an excuse to—

Heero: *clicks safety off of his gun*

Mel: ^_^() *slowly extracts hand*

Heero: Never again.

Mel: Ryoukai!

Heero: _Never_ again.

__

Heero does dishes

Mel: It's amazing!!!

Heero: …

Mel: He cleans, he slices, he dices, he gets rid of bad neighbors!

Kat: *laughs*

Mel: And if you order right now, we'll give you this limited time only edition spandex space edition!!!

Kat: ?.?

Mel: ^.^() I can't talk today…

Trowa: We've noticed….

Mel: Well, you have no right to talk. You never do!

…

Mel: … Did that make sense?

Everyone: *shakes heads*

Mel: *pouts*

Naki: Those heads bug me!

Mel: Me too…

Kat: Can we fix it?

Mel: okay… we'll do that…

G-boys: Are we free?

Mel: For now. Come back later… I have two new expansion packs… hot date and vacation!!!!

Kat: Niko niko!


End file.
